This invention relates generally to packaging integrated circuit devices.
In some cases it is desirable to provide two integrated circuit devices inside a single package. Sometimes, it may not be feasible to integrate the components of both integrated circuits into a single integrated circuit. Thus, two integrated circuit devices may be combined within a single package to give combined capabilities at a plurality of output pins.
At times, signals from pads on the two different dice need to be coupled to the same output pin. One reason why this may occur is that the number of pins on the package may be limited. Thus, it may be undesirable to have two separate pins that provide or receive the same signal.
The location of bond pads between two dice may not allow direct wirebonding from both pads to a common leadfinger. This is especially likely to occur when two separate dice are used within the same package.
Thus, there is a need for a way to allow spaced apart bond pads to be coupled to the same contact.
In accordance with one aspect, a method of electrically coupling first and second bond pads on different chips to the same contact includes positioning a conductive trace on a support between the different chips. The first bond pad is coupled to the trace. The trace is coupled to the contact. The second bond pad is then coupled to the contact.
Other aspects are set forth in the accompanying detailed description and claims.